


Mini- Creampuff

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Child Laura, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident involving Zeta/Society and the Alchemy club, Carmilla is left dealing with a nineteen year old Laura stuck in a five year old body, who's just as headstrong and stubborn and really wants to go to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini- Creampuff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because writing my other fics was bumming me out, haha. Enjoy! Comments, as always, are welcome.

Carmilla was lying down on her bed, wrapped around Laura’s yellow pillow, when she glanced at the time on her phone. She smiled a bit, seeing that Laura should be back from class soon.

Except she wasn’t.

About an hour of frowning down at her phone later, and half an hour after texting her girlfriend to find out where she was, she decided to call her.  She heard the ringtone playing down the hallway (Katy Perry’s “I Kissed A Girl,” which Carmilla was both amused and annoyed with), so she ended the call.

The doorknob turned and Lafontaine and Perry opened the door, hovering in the doorway.

“Hey-a, Carm,” the former greeted, flashing an uncharacteristically overly-bright grin.  Perry just stood there, wringing her hands.

“What?” Carmilla asked lazily. “Where’s Laura?”

Perry bit her lip before speaking. “Uhm, so before you panic, or anything,” she said nervously, “just know that Laura’s fine –– for the most part, but, uh…”

Carmilla’s breath caught in her throat. “But, what?”  She sat up and looked at the nervous pair. “What the frilly hell is going on?”

 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” spoke a child’s voice from the hallway, “jus’ lemme in, already!”

The duo parted to show a small, young Laura.

Carmilla’s eyes widened.  “What the…”  She ignored the urge to rub her eyes and just looked back and forth between the little girl in the room and the two redheads that had escorted her in.

“So, it would appear that the Alchemy Club was in charge of filling out the water balloons for the Zeta/Summer Society battle,” Perry explained.  “Laura was helping Danny and Kirsh out and picked up the balloons for them, when she…”

“I dropped them all over myself!” Laura declared proudly, grinning up at Carmilla with a missing front tooth.

Lafontaine suppressed some laughter. “Whatever the balloons were filled with, it wasn’t water, and once Danny saw what happened, the fight was canceled. It would appear she’s stuck in her, like, five-year-old body,” they elaborated.

Carmilla regarded Laura silently for a few seconds before speaking again.  “Is her memory also…?”

“I remember everything!”  Laura skipped into the room excitedly, which led to Lafontaine and Perry giggling.  “A-A-And, Carm, it’ll all be fine in, uhm, fitty hours,” she said, holding up five fingers.

Carmilla couldn’t hold back a smile at the child, who was now bouncing up and down in the middle of the room. Laura was still in her nineteen year old clothes, which hung off her tiny frame.  The sleeves and pant legs were far too long, so Laura had had to roll up her sleeves to demonstrate “the number five.”

“They said the only thing that has to be done is to watch her for a couple days,” Perry spoke, also laughing at the sight in front of her.  “It shouldn’t be too bad, she’s just got a lot of energy stuck in a tiny body.”

“So, she’s just like normal, then,” Carmilla teased, grabbing little Laura’s nose and twisting it lightly. Laura looked down at her nose and pouted.  _Dear God, that pout is even cuter on her five year old face,_ Carmilla mused.  _How did her father ever say ‘no’ to her?_

“Leave my nose alone, Carm,” she huffed.

 

“Are you going to be okay taking care of her?” Lafontaine asked.  “Danny called us to pick her up but I was in the middle of an experiment.  I assume keeping her indoors is a priority, which is fine because it’s not like she’ll have classes to go to since it’s Friday.”

“I have a floor don meeting to go to, so you’ll be on your own, tonight,” Perry added.

Carmilla nodded.  “Yes, I’ll be fine with the mini-creampuff.”

The two smiled, waved at Laura, and left.

Laura let out a squeal and flopped backwards onto her bed. “It is _so_ nice out, Carm,” she breathed, pumping her legs in the air while on her back.  “Too nice to be stuck in this room!”

“You know I’m all for being outdoors, hon,” she said warmly, sitting next to Laura’s head, “but if we go out, it’s going to have to be off-campus.”

“Take me to a park?” Laura asked. “Like one with swings and a jungle gym and monkey bars and a slide –– not one of those boring slides that go straight to the ground, but like the twisty kind, and––”

“Oooooookay,” Carmilla said, laughing, while clamping her hand over Laura’s mouth.  “We can do whatever you want.  Just shut up or I’ll take you to a park and leave you there.”

Laura licked Carmilla’s hand so she would remove it from her mouth.  Carmilla scowled down at her wet hand.

“You are such an annoying child.” She tickled Laura’s stomach.

“Stop tickling my tummy and take me to a park,” the girl demanded between giggles.

 

 

An hour later, Carmilla sat on a bench, watching little Laura toddle around the playground.  Laura had insisted that Carmilla teleport them (“Can you poof me, Carm? Please?  Pleeeeeeeeeee––” “For the love of God, _yes_ , Laura, I will poof you.”)

Laura was already a very bubbly nineteen year old. Take all that energy and shove it into a smaller space, and Carmilla was left with a ball of giggles currently going down a slide _again_.

“This is the millionth time, cupcake,” Carmilla slightly exaggerated as Laura climbed to the top.  “Aren’t you sick of this?”

Laura just stuck out her tongue as a response and slid down again.  Carmilla laughed. Laura was no longer in her old clothes, but rather some shorts and one of Carmilla’s t-shirts.

She bounded over to her vampire and hugged her. Carmilla couldn’t help but melt at the embrace.  Laura pulled away and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  “Carm, can you push me on the swings, please?”  Carmilla nodded, smiling.  Laura squealed and ran over, planting herself in the middle swing on the swing set.

Carmilla started off gently, but Laura insisted that she push harder.  “I’m not afraid!” she pressed. Carmilla rolled her eyes but obliged. Laura kept yelling for Carmilla to use more force, so she did.

Carmilla wouldn’t have gone so far as to say she hated normally children, but she had never really been around any, so they made her uncomfortable and uneasy.  With a strong-willed Laura and her adult mind, however, it wasn’t so bad.

 

“Oof!”

Carmilla hadn’t been paying attention to how hard she’d been pushing and Laura had flown from the swing, landing a few feet away. She rushed to the girl’s side and helped her up.

“Damn it!  Sorry, buttercup, I––”

Laura promptly burst into tears. “Oww!” she screamed. Carmilla assessed the damage and Laura had a small gash across her chin and a few small cuts on her nose.

“Shh,” Carmilla tried to go for soothing, but it came up short and sounded more annoyed than anything.

“Don’t shush me, Carm!  This reeeeeeally hurts,” she whined, crying so hard that now she was gasping for air.

“I know, I know,” she said, finally getting the soothing tone she had been aiming for.  “But we’re in a park in the middle of the night, and we don’t look related, and you’re screaming,” she explained quietly.  “Unless you want me to get arrested for abducting you, you have to quiet down.”

Laura managed to stifle her crying but was still hyperventilating a bit.

“How about we leave the park and go do something else?” she asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

“You jinxed it when you grabbed my nose,” Laura snapped, scrunching up her face.  “Now look at it!”

Carmilla shook her head.  “You dork.”  She took her to a water fountain and carefully washed off some of the blood.

Laura sniffled.  “Can we get ice cream?” she asked when they were done.

Carmilla laughed.  “Yes, we can.”

“Carm, can you––”  
“––Yes, I can poof you.”

 

 

In a little bit, Carmilla and Laura were back in their dorm room, finishing their ice cream.  Laura sat quietly, devouring her large vanilla ice cream cone, while Carmilla sipped at a milk shake and read a book next to Laura.

“I’m bored, Carm” she whined, leaning into the vampire’s side.  “Whacha readin?’” she asked, gnawing at her cone.

“The dictionary,” Carmilla answered sarcastically, her eyes not leaving the book.

“You’re a meanie butt face,” Laura grumbled.

“And you’re really struggling with that cone,” Carmilla said, indicating the puddle of ice cream that dripped from her cone forming on Laura’s pants.

“Stupid little five year old teeth!” she yelled, throwing the cone across the room, with it landing right by their wardrobe. “Why do dumb things like this always happen to me?” she whined.

“Maybe because you do stuff like volunteer to help out Xena and her puppy,” Carmilla pointed out dryly, lowering her book and watching her girlfriend edge towards a full-blown tantrum.  “Being nice and helpful all the time doesn’t always have its rewards.” She’d meant it as a tease, but it wasn’t received that way.

Laura narrowed her eyes at the vampire. “Take that back,” she growled.

Carmilla laughed at the tiny bunched up face currently trying – and failing – to instill fear or shame in her.

“Stop laughing at me!  I’m serious.  Like, I’m _so_ serious!” she yelled indignantly. 

“Serious about _what_?”

“Take back what you said about being helpful and nice!” she exploded.

Carmilla just stared at the child, raising an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.  “Jeez, shortcake, have a conniption, why don’t you?”

 

Laura’s face changed from anger to just pouting at the vampire.  “I-I’m gonna go to bed,” she finally said, stalking across the room and flopping down on the other bed.

 _Well, Karnstein, guess you can cross ‘good with kids’ off your résumé,_ Carmilla thought as she walked across the room.  Laura’s back was facing her and Carmilla sat quietly for a while. She tried to block out the fact that the girl was sniffling, but couldn’t.  Even as a full-grown nineteen year old, Laura Hollis held enough power to make Carmilla feel bad.  As a five year old, the power had increased tenfold.

“Hey, sillyhead,” she finally said, poking Laura’s side. “You’re on my bed.”

Laura picked up her yellow pillow, sat up, and threw it across the room onto her own bed.  “There,” she huffed, plopping back down onto the bed with her back to Carmilla.  “Everything you need to sleep is over there.”

Carmilla gave Laura a light kiss on her cheek. “Still one thing missing, cutie.” She lifted Laura off the bed, walked back to Laura’s bed, and placed her onto it near the wall, and lay down next to her.  Laura was on her back while Carmilla curled on her side to face her.

 

Laura had stopped sniffling and rolled on her side to face Carmilla, but remained silent.

“Are you going to tell me why you just had a meltdown?” she asked gently.

Laura didn’t answer right away, and Carmilla thought her question would just remain unanswered, until Laura replied after taking a deep breath.  “I was four when my mom died,” she said quietly.  “I don’t remember much about her, because I was so young.”  Another tear rolled down her face.  “One day, when my dad was cleaning out the attic, he found this letter in a box of my mom’s stuff, and it was addressed to me. And in the letter she said a lot of stuff about how she loved me and was proud of me,” her voice shook, but she continued, “and the very last paragraph said that even at that age she loved that I was always willing to help people and I was always nice to them, and she hoped I’d never lose that.”

Carmilla swallowed hard.  _Well, now I do feel like a meanie butt face_.  “Sweetie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Laura sighed and nuzzled her head under Carmilla’s chin.  “I know, and I’m sorry I reacted like that.  But I guess energy isn’t the only thing that got squeezed into this tiny body, because one second I felt upset and the next thing I knew, I was throwing myself into your bed.”

Carmilla laughed softly.  “Yeah, and not the for the reason I would’ve preferred. I hope your computer camera is on and caught all that.”

Laura pushed at her shoulder lightly. “It’s nothing people haven’t seen in nineteen year old me, anyway,” she said, giggling.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, giving her a small squeeze, and held the small girl while both dozed off.

 

 

“Carm,” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s neck the next morning.  “Carm, I–– oof–– Carm, I can’t lift your arm off of me.”

Carmilla sleepily removed her arm from the struggling girl but made no other movements.

“Carm?  Caaaaaarm,” the young girl sang.  Laura finally resorted to sitting and lifting the vampire’s eyelid. “Psst, are you awake?”

Carmilla swatted the tiny hand away. “You’re lucky you’re too cute for me to eat,” she mumbled.  She could almost hear Laura’s pout.  She opened her eyes a crack and focused at the small face in front of her. “What is it?”

“I, uhm…”  She fidgeted with her hands.  “I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me,” she said, flashing a grin all too large for her face.

Carmilla smiled and patted the child’s leg. “Anytime, cupcake,” she said, closing her eyes again.  Laura lay down to gave Carmilla a hug, resting her head on Carmilla’s chest. “Cupcake?”

“Hmm?”

“Those things that your mom said she loved about you?”

“Yes?”

“They’re the same things I love about you.”


End file.
